


First

by yohanbot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Everything, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluff, M/M, seungyoun is actually a soft baby, they’re both soft, yohan too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohanbot/pseuds/yohanbot
Summary: yohan hates seungyoun. he really does. he’s loud, obnoxious and conceited...but he just can’t help feeling drawn to him.





	First

Yohan hates Cho Seungyoun. He really does. Seungyoun is loud, obnoxious and conceited. A frown tugs at his lips as he eyes Seungyoun across the taekwondo club room. _Why is he here?_ He groans. Seungyoun wasn’t even in the taekwondo club. 

The way Seungyoun’s high pitched laugh and voice carried across the room made him cringe in on himself. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard. 

Against himself though, Yohan had to admit that Seungyoun was handsome. Very handsome. He couldn’t help the way his eyes glided down his small features. From his soft double eyelids to his button nose and heart shaped lips which was accompanied by his height of 183 cm (6’0), Cho Seungyoun was handsome and no one could deny that. 

Before he could look away though, their eyes meet and Seungyoun smirked as though he what he was thinking. Yohan glared before gluing his eyes to the sparring match that was taking place.

He was so into the match that he couldn’t feel someone sneaking up behind him. He jumped, startled, as he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and turned to see his closet friend Junho grinning. 

“Did I scare you?” 

Yohan snorted before smiling back, “Not in a million years.”

Yohan pinched Junhos cheek fondly before turning his attention back to the match.

—  
Yohan sighed as he threw his backpack onto the and fell onto his bed. He felt his ankle throb and sucked in a sharp breath as he covered his eyes with his arm, blocking out the bright room lights.

He had strained his ankle almost 3 days ago in practice when his roundhouse kick was a little too fast. He had went to get it checked and it turned out to only be a grade 1 sprain, thankfully.

The doctor said his ankle only needed a elastic wrap and for him to apply ice every 3-4 hours for 20 minutes. He could still walk and didn’t need crutches but he had to apply more pressure on his left leg which left him with a slight limp.

Tired of feeling sorry for himself Yohan wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead with his hand and quickly sat up.

He bit his bottom lip at his next thought which was about earliers events. Earliers events being when Seungyoun smirked at him. Just the thought made his face turn hot in barely controlled anger. Was Seungyoun mocking him?

Before he could let the idea take him over he stood up, a little too fast he must admit, because he felt a sharp pain go up his right leg which made him let out a string of curses.

He groaned and limped his way to the kitchen to get a bag of ice.

—

Yohan has just walked into the school gates and was already tempted to turn around and walk back home.

There was Seungyoun leaning against a tree like he was an anime protagonist.

Surrounded by a group of girls, flirting. 

Yohan's eyebrow twitched and he frowned. 

Cho Seungyoun really was trash.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another au but this time this one will have multiple chapters teehee. this first chapter is gonna kind of short bc i really wanted it out of my drafts.


End file.
